


Unchanged

by eclecticxdetour



Series: Tumblr Bucky/Steve Ficlets [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Steve, Captain America: The First Avenger, Endearments, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Underage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticxdetour/pseuds/eclecticxdetour
Summary: Steve's physique may have changed, but what he wants with Bucky hasn't.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Tumblr Bucky/Steve Ficlets [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/171188
Comments: 14
Kudos: 225





	Unchanged

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to an anon's prompt: _The first time Steve and Bucky had sex post serum, Bucky felt a little intimidated about topping but Steve was very enthusiastic in showing him just how much he loved his cock._

**Title** : Unchanged  
**Pairing** : Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers  
**Word Count** : 3955  
**Rating** : 18+  
**Warnings** : Captain America: The First Avenger, established relationship, implied underage, anal fingering, barebacking, anal sex, unabashed bottom!Steve, endearments, PWP, fluff and smut, present tense  
**Spoilers** : none  
**Disclaimer** : I don't own any of these characters or their universe.  
**Summary** : Steve's physique may have changed, but what he wants with Bucky hasn't.  
**A/N** : Written in response to an anon's prompt: _The first time Steve and Bucky had sex post serum, Bucky felt a little intimidated about topping but Steve was very enthusiastic in showing him just how much he loved his cock._

Kissing Steve had always been easy.

Their first kiss, Steve eagerly met the soft press of his mouth. Pulled back with a dopey grin and then immediately initiated their second, parting his lips and humming under the broad sweeps of Bucky's tongue. Together they learned how to make one another breathless and hard in their slacks. It was _easy_. Kissing until they had to force themselves apart lest someone catch 'em.

And when they eventually fell into bed together, that was easy, too. Steve dragging him down between his splayed legs, body stretched and slicked. _Hot_ as Bucky'd inched inside. Perfect as Steve rolled his hips, silently asking for more. He rocked into Steve's movements, leant down over him and caught Steve's mouth, pushing them both toward release.

It happened that way. When things got hot and heavy, Bucky would finger Steve open, or, _hell_ , he'd watch Steve do it. Watch Steve spread his skinny legs and prep himself with those slender fingers. Then Steve would crawl into his lap, or bend over the edge of the bed, or sprawl out on his back, thighs clinging to Bucky's waist.

He'd _offered_ to switch things up. Wondered if he'd like it as much as Steve seemed to. But he didn't argue when, on the few occasions he put it out there, Steve declined with a kiss. Drew Bucky's hand down between his legs and guided his fingers exactly where Steve wanted them.

He didn't stress over Steve resenting him for how they did things when Steve always moaned and groaned so beautifully for him, taking him in every way they could think of.

It _worked_ for them.

But now he's got this _different_ Steve. This Steve who used to be smaller and now's got a couple inches and fifty pounds on him. Who single-handedly infiltrated an enemy compound and saved the lives of countless P.O.W.s.

This Steve who kisses him so _fiercely_ after he's pulled into _Captain America's_ private quarters.

“ _God_ , Bucky,” breathes Steve, dragging his thumb over the nearly healed gash on Bucky's cheekbone.

“M'alright, Stevie,” says Bucky, swallowing hard when Steve kisses his face. “You got us out. We're alright.”

“Shouldn't have to be _alright_ ,” says _this_ Steve, thick arms wrapping around Bucky's shoulders and hauling him into a tight embrace.

He curls his arms around Steve's waist, holding Steve just as tightly. “Docs barely even had to keep me.” Clinging to him, Steve walks them back toward Steve's bed until Bucky's seated with a lapful of Steve. Heavy in a way Steve's never been before. But then Steve frames his face and _kisses_ him again, and it's as easy as it was back home. He slides his hands up Steve's newly muscled back and fists the fabric over Steve's shoulder blades, angling his head and licking Steve's bottom lip.

Sighing, Steve slips his hands into Bucky's hair and laps at Bucky's tongue. He leans back, teeth pinching his lip as his gaze flits over Bucky's face. “Thought I'd never get you back,” he whispers, petting down Bucky's nape and then folding his fingers over Bucky's shoulders.

“Ya got me, do— _Steve_.” His eyes flick from Steve's face down to the broad expanse of Steve's chest. And he's fucking _broad_ , shoulders wide, torso tapering down to a nipped waist. Big thighs putting the integrity of his olive uniform pants to the test.

Steve frowns and shifts closer, rubbing Bucky's shoulders. “You sure you're okay?”

“Good as I can be,” answers Bucky, nodding and dropping his hands to curve over Steve's waist. Steve cups his face and leans in closer, unbalancing them until they topple backward. Bracing a hand on his chest, Steve ducks down to catch his mouth, and he lets himself be kissed. Follows the glide of Steve's tongue and strokes Steve's flanks.

Pulling back, Steve plants another kiss to Bucky's cheek and then meets Bucky's eyes. “Thought about you every day.”

“Even when they were doin' this to you?” asks Bucky, tipping his chin at all of _Steve_.

“Especially then,” says Steve, watching Bucky's hands slide up his sides before coming to rest on his chest. “Unbelievable, huh?”

“Truly wacky.” He curls his hands around Steve's neck and draws Steve into another slow kiss, Steve moving his arm from between them so they press chest to chest. “Missed you, Steve,” whispers Bucky, thumbs dragging along the sharp cut of Steve's jaw.

Steve smiles and rocks on Bucky's lap. “Missed you, too, Buck.” He leans in to Bucky's palm when Bucky cups his cheek, eyes fluttering closed under the back and forth of Bucky's thumb over his cheekbone.

Bucky's heart pounds in his chest, Steve hulking over him, those thighs squeezing around his hips with every slight shift of his body. “ _Steve_ ,” he groans, watching Steve's eyes drift open, pupils wide with want.

“ _Really_ missed you,” says Steve, sitting up slightly and tugging at the bottom of Bucky's shirt. He glares down at the buckle keeping him from Bucky's skin.

Bucky huffs a laugh and undoes his belt, loosening his pants enough for Steve to yank his top free. He curls forward and tugs at the back collar, tossing his shirt aside once it's off. Steve hums and presses him back down onto the bed, big hands spanning both of his pecs.

Steve rubs Bucky's chest, fingers gliding through the dusting of fuzz. He drags his hands down to Bucky's unbuckled belt, and Bucky catches his wrists.

“Easy, _Captain_ ; you gotta lose something first,” says Bucky, tightening his grip when Steve glances up at him and defiantly pries down his zipper.

Grumbling, Steve climbs off the side of his bed. He holds Bucky's gaze as he loosens his tie. Just enough to pull it up and over his head. Bucky's eyes drop to his hands, fingers quickly working the buttons of his shirt from their holes. He shrugs out of it and hurriedly whips off his t-shirt as well. Bucky sits up and reaches to pull him back onto the bed, but he grins and steps out of his shoes before shoving down the rest of his clothes. Stands before Bucky hard and somehow more naked than he's ever felt.

“Wasn't expecting _all_ of it,” murmurs Bucky, eyes raking over every inch of Steve. He's a _marvel_. Muscles chiseled beneath all of that flushed, golden skin. The defined 'v' of Steve's hips brings his gaze down to Steve's firm cock. Erection _strong_ between Steve's legs. Steve's metamorphosis hadn't changed the length or girth of him, but his _veins_. He'd never been able to _see_ the throb of Steve's pulse in his prick. “ _Shit_ ,” he whispers, swallowing the saliva that's gathered behind his teeth.

Steve wipes his palms up and down his thighs, motion breaking the spell he'd apparently had on Bucky. He kneels on the bed between Bucky's feet and roughly jerks off Bucky's boots and socks. Bucky groans, and he helps Bucky take off his slacks and underpants. He stays knelt between Bucky's shins and licks his lips, curling his fingers around Bucky's cock. “There's,” he inhales deeply and tips his head toward the side-table, “there's Vaseline.”

Bucky curses and grinds into the tightness of Steve's fist. Watches Steve pump his wrist and rub his thumb over the slick crown. Steve murmurs a soft ' _Buck_ ,' and he twists at the waist, pulling out the drawer of Steve's night-stand to find Steve's jar of grease. He tosses it toward Steve, Steve fumbling for a second before trapping it between his left palm and his abdomen.

Setting the jar aside, Steve shuffles closer, Bucky's arms winding around him and pulling at him until they're pressed flush. Bucky's knees bend around him, and he hums into Bucky's mouth, hips rolling, cocks sliding together.

Kissing his way from Steve's jaw to his ear, Bucky asks, “Whaddya want, Stevie?”

Steve shivers and laughs airily. “You _know_ what I want.”

Bucky sucks on his own lip and nods, letting go of Steve when Steve shifts to sit on his haunches. He plucks a pillow out from under his shoulders while Steve opens the Vaseline, dipping his fingers inside.

“What are you doing?” asks Steve, head cocked, brow furrowed.

Holding the pillow to his chest, Bucky says, “I thought you wanted to?”

Steve shakes his head and reaches behind himself with his slicked digits. “Want you inside me, Buck...”

Bucky's eyebrows rise and he can't contain his surprised, “ _Still_?”

“Of course,” gasps Steve, swallowing a groan as he slips his forefinger into his body, “why would I want you any different?”

Bucky shoves the pillow onto the floor and flattens his legs against the bed. “Thought maybe you'd want a go...”

Stilling, Steve frowns. “You don't wanna do me?”

“It ain't that, Stevie, I just—” He gestures at Steve with upturned palms and shrugs.

Steve looks at himself with pursed lips and then back at Bucky. Bucky looks aside, but he reaches out and palms Bucky's cheek, turning Bucky to face him. “Hey,” he says, freeing his finger and wiping his hand on the blanket before cupping Bucky's other cheek, “you think I don't want you to have me?” Bucky's gaze is heavy on his torso, and something falls into place. “Because...I look like this now?”

“ _Steve_ , I don—”

“I wanted _you_ , Buck. Not because I was, because I was _smaller_. Just wanted you. _Want_ you. Doesn't matter how _I_ look, or how _you_ look, that ain't gonna change anything.” Steve straddles Bucky's hips and sits so Bucky's cock lays between his buttocks. “Thought I'd gotten it across that I, uh, I really love when you do me.”

Steve rubs along his length, and Bucky hisses, fingertips digging in to the meat of Steve's thighs. “You _did_ , I just thought, m-maybe now you'd feel differently— _fuck_.” He rocks up against Steve, and Steve smirks down at him.

“Because I'm _bigger_ than you? Still the same Steve, Bucky, just... _healthier_.”

Bucky snorts. “Yeah, 'cuz bein' _healthy_ lets you leap across a flaming fuckin' _chasm_.”

“Well _no_ , but it'll let me show you how much I love taking your cock. All without even breaking a sweat,” says Steve, brow quirked, lips tipping into a grin when Bucky's jaw drops.

“You really want it,” says Bucky, simply, petting the downy hairs on Steve's upper thighs.

“ _Yes_ , Bucky, really do. Always.” Steve gives another slow grind of his hips, and Bucky's fingers tighten over his legs. “Wait,” he pauses, brow pinched, “did _you_ only want me before because I was smaller than you?”

“ _God_ no, Stevie. Want you 'cuz you're a goddamn punk and there ain't nobody else like you,” says Bucky, sliding his hands over Steve's hips to the firm curve of his ass. Steve had a cute little behind before, but his cheeks now are more than a generous handful. He squeezes, and Steve's breathing hitches, hips dipping, heat between Steve's legs dragging over his length. Pushes Steve's buttocks together and spreads them apart again.

“ _Buck_ ,” groans Steve, chin falling to his chest. He presses back into Bucky's greedy grip and nearly _yelps_ when Bucky's right palm lands against him with a _thwack._

Steve's ass _ripples_ under his hand, gut heating when Bucky imagines watching the bounce of it with Steve on his cock. _Jiggling_ from the impact of his hips or the slap of his palm. “ _Fuck_.”

“If that's settled...” Without waiting for a response, Steve dips his finger back into the Vaseline. He catches Bucky's nod and then sits up, Bucky's hands sliding down to the backs of his thighs as he hurriedly seats his index finger all the way inside himself. “ _Jesus_.”

“You're unreal, Stevie,” whispers Bucky, watching a pearl of preejaculate drip from Steve's cockhead and splatter on his stomach. Steve gasps, and he slides his hands back up to Steve's ass, fingertips teasing inward toward Steve's crease, feeling the stretch of Steve's body around Steve's finger. He looks up at Steve and finds Steve staring down at him with heavy lids, tongue pressed firmly against his lower lip. “Have you done this to yourself since...y'know?”

Steve nods and drags a second finger through the jelly before bringing both back to his hole. “ _Yeah_ ,” he groans, slowly pressing inside, “it's even more intense than before. Can come just from this.”

“Shit, sweetheart, that's—” Bucky swallows a groan and massages Steve's ass. “Gonna have to show me sometime.”

“I will. Of _course_ I will, Buck, fuck,” says Steve, folding down over Bucky and catching Bucky's mouth. Bucky's palms slide up to his waist and squeeze, making him shudder on his own fingers. He makes quick work of two. Doesn't rub at that spot, focusing on readying himself for Bucky's dick. Three has him groaning Bucky's name, Bucky's hands sliding soothingly along his flanks.

“God, Steve, can't imagine I'll ever get tired of seeing you do this,” says Bucky, taking in every slight shift of Steve's expression. The repeated scrunch of Steve's brows, the flutter of Steve's lashes when he really gets himself good, the part of Steve's panting mouth. How much he's _enjoying_ it _._

Steve curls his fingers, digits skirting over his prostate and he moans. His cock _throbs_ and he holds it against his belly with his other hand. It's hot beneath his palm, hard and slick with precome. He rocks into that pressure, but then Bucky's hands drop down to his hips, preventing him from doing it again. Whining, he brings his fingers up to tease at his nipple instead, pinching the hard nub as he continues to stretch his body.

“H-how many do you need?” asks Bucky, squeezing Steve's hips when Steve gasps and reaches for the Vaseline.

“Kinda, well, _tighten up_ faster 'cuzza the healing, so...” he says, dipping four fingers into the jar.

“ _Christ._ ”

Four fingers is a lot, but so is Bucky's length. His breathing hitches over the initial stretch, though the grease does its job, and he manages to smoothly work his fingers in to the width of his knuckles. Chin dipping to his chest, Steve carefully spreads and twists his digits, keeping his breathing steady as he relaxes his muscles. He drops his hand from his chest and gropes for Bucky's cock, doing his best to stroke Bucky and stretch his own body.

“Steve. _Steve_ ,” whispers Bucky, curling his hand over Steve's, “I'm gonna lose it if you keep that up.”

Steve chuckles and says, “That's the last thing I want right now.”

Bucky grabs the jar and scoops out a dollop of jelly, urging Steve's hand away and then spreading the slick over his dick. Steve watches him and groans, pulling his fingers free and shuffling into position. He steadies his length and keeps a hold of Steve's hip, guiding himself into Steve as Steve sits.

“ _Buck_ ,” groans Steve, head falling back between his shoulders, mouth dropping open over having Bucky inside him after so long. Bucky's grip on his waist slackens, and he uses the opportunity to fully take Bucky in to the base, coarse hair tickling his cheeks and perineum. “ _God_ , you feel amazing.”

“You're one to talk,” says Bucky, teeth clenched. Steve's still a vise around him, even after four of those thick fingers. Slick with Vaseline and so incredibly _warm_. He rests both hands on Steve's waist, Steve's own settling behind Steve on his thighs, knees clamping around his torso. Sucking in a slow breath, he lifts his hips, grinding that extra bit into Steve and making Steve moan.

“Think you're ready for me?” asks Steve, tipping his head forward and catching Bucky staring at him. He cants his head toward his shoulder and smirks, Bucky's eyes widening as he arches his spine and rolls his hips, fucking himself on Bucky's dick.

“ _Fuck,_ maybe not,” he mutters, trailing off on a moan as Steve shifts his hands to his chest, bracing there and lifting and dropping his hips. Steve's ass slaps against the tops of his thighs, clap of skin on skin and the slippery squelch of slick filling Steve's quarters. “Jesus, doll, c'mere,” murmurs Bucky, reaching up for Steve's neck and dragging him down for a kiss. Steve shivers over him, smiling against his mouth. “What?” he asks, thumbing the shell of Steve's ear.

“You stopped yourself before,” answers Steve, slipping Bucky his tongue and shuddering when Bucky slams up into him.

“What?”

“Were gonna call me 'doll' but you didn't.”

Bucky frowns and stares off before meeting Steve's eyes again. “Won't do it again if you don't like it anymore...”

“Still your baby doll, Buck, that hasn't changed either,” says Steve, grinning when Bucky nods dumbly. “Can call me any sweet thing you want,” he whispers, snickering as Bucky draws him back toward his mouth.

“That so, sweet thing?” Steve nips at his chin, and he laughs, kissing the peak of Steve's cheek before Steve straightens. Bucky holds Steve's hand in his left and plants the other on Steve's sternum, Steve's heartbeat thudding beneath his palm. “C'mon, _doll_ , thought you were really gonna gimme the what for.”

“This ain't enough for you?” asks Steve, squeezing Bucky's hand and then letting it go. He bends his legs, feet almost tucked in Bucky's armpits, hands planted on the bed behind him, giving him leverage to grind on Bucky's cock. Bucky whines, legs splaying apart, shift in angle making Bucky's cockhead drag over his prostate. Swearing, he keeps rocking his hips, erection filthily smacking against his abdomen with his movements. “Mmm, _shit_ , Buck, gonna make me come...”

“You're gonna make yourself come, baby, fuckin' beautiful takin' what you want,” says Bucky, curling his hands around Steve's ankles and massaging up and down Steve's fuzzy shins.

Steve groans and stretches for Bucky's hands, tugging once he wraps his fingers around Bucky's wrists. Bucky swears, following the pull and sitting up. He hooks his legs behind Bucky's back, Bucky's arms folding around his waist and holding him close. His cock rides over Bucky's abdomen with every jerk of his hips, balls drawing taut from the added stimulation. “God, Bucky. _Bucky_. M'real close...”

Bucky buries his face in Steve's neck, nails dragging over Steve's back when Steve takes him in deep and _clenches_. Steve tips his head, and he sucks at Steve's throat, tonguing the sweaty skin. “ _Stevie_ ,” he groans, circling his hips, heels of Steve's feet digging into his ass. Steve's arms drape over his shoulders, fingers tangling through the sweat-damp curls at his nape.

Steve kisses the hinge of Bucky's jaw and then presses his mouth against Bucky's ear. “How could I not want you just like this?” he asks, bouncing on Bucky's dick. Bucky groans, and he kisses along Bucky's jaw until he meets Bucky's mouth, Bucky opening under the slide of his tongue.

Holding Steve tightly, Bucky shifts onto his knees, Steve gasping and clutching him close. Strong legs clamp around his hips, Steve humping his abdomen as he ruts into Steve. He lets his hands fall to Steve's ass, fingertips dimpling those shapely cheeks. “Gonna make a real mess'a you, Stevie,” he whispers, dragging his prickly chin along Steve's shoulder. Steve gasps, shivering, and he continues, “Fuck you full until you're _dripping_ with me, just like you loved, baby doll.”

Pulling at Bucky's hair, Steve draws Bucky away from his collarbone, eyes glazed when he presses in for a heated kiss. Bucky cups the underside of his ass, guiding the rhythm of their hips. He gives over control, sinking down on Bucky's cock only for Bucky to lift him and pull him back down. Again and again and _again_. And it shouldn't be so _easy_ for Bucky to maneuver him like this. But Bucky bounces him on his prick like he still only weighs a hundred pounds soaking wet. Then Bucky growls, forearms tucking under his butt, and it's _his_ turn to get laid out.

Steve whines when he briefly slips free and Bucky's quick to slide back inside. Drags his hands up the backs of Steve's thighs and anchors his palms behind Steve's bent knees as he fucks Steve _hard_. Deep thrusts that have Steve fisting the mussed blankets around them. Head thrown back, swollen lips parted in silent ecstasy. Steve's cock kicks every time he nails Steve's prostate. Abdomen glistening with precome and tightening with each of Steve's gasping breaths.

He hooks Steve's legs over his shoulders and leans forward, folding Steve in half and steadying his palms by Steve's head. “ _God,_ Steve _,_ fuck, I'm gonna come...”

Steve relaxes his fists and palms Bucky's face, dragging him closer and muffling a moan in Bucky's mouth. Bucky messily kisses him back, rhythm faltering, tongue wetly tangling with his own. “B- _uck_ ,” he chokes, angling his head back and trying his damnedest to roll his hips and tip them both over the edge. “Wanna feel it, big guy. Mark me all up with it.”

Bucky swears, shoving _in_ , and Steve comes. Groans and almost strangles Bucky with his thighs as his legs spasm, shooting hot and thick all over himself and Bucky. He reaches down for his cock, stroking the sensitive length, Bucky jerkily fucking into him. “Want it, Buck,” he moans, “lemme have it, babe.”

“ _Steve_ ,” grits Bucky, hiding his face in Steve's shoulder as he rocks in to the hilt and comes, jelly and spunk frothy between Steve's legs from the frenzied grind of their bodies. “ _Fuck_ , Steve...” he breathes, kissing along Steve's collarbone until he reaches Steve's pinked shoulder. He eases Steve's legs off his shoulders, and Steve wraps them around his waist, keeping him sheathed. Steve's heels nudge against his ass, pushing him deeper, and his eyes nearly roll back when his cock gives another feeble pulse. “Shit, sweetheart, quit it before ya really put me outta commission,” he slurs, swatting Steve's thigh.

Steve drops his legs, stretching them out past Bucky and letting his arms hang off the foot of his bed. He pouts as Bucky pulls out, Bucky muttering apologetically and pressing kisses to his pecs. “Tha's nice,” he says, fisting a hand in Bucky's hair and massaging Bucky's scalp. Bucky licks over a peaked nipple and then follows the ribbons of come along his abdomen with his tongue, ending in an open-mouthed kiss to the jut of his hip. With Bucky's mouth so close, his cock twitches in interest, hips lifting. Bucky quirks a brow at him, and he laughs shakily. “Can, uh, _get there_ a lot, too...”

He hasn't gone completely soft, either, Steve's eyes dropping down between his legs, back arching hopefully. “Well that's _definitely_ changed,” teases Bucky, eyeing the sticky hang of Steve's sac, combination of their release slick between Steve's thighs. “Another thing you'll have to show me.”

Stretching again, Steve groans, “I'll show you everything. _Later_.” He sits up, legs crossed between them, and frames Bucky's face, slotting their lips together. Bucky grips his waist and meets the slide of his tongue. He keeps it to one, thorough kiss; they've already borrowed more time than they have. “We oughtta get cleaned up,” he says after he's leant back, right eye squinting closed when Bucky kisses his temple.

“Right,” says Bucky, bustle of the S.S.R. loud now that his focus isn't solely on Steve. He clambers off of the bed and into the small bathroom to wash his hands and wipe away the tack of sweat and come. Warm, wet cloth in hand, he goes back to Steve and quickly towels Steve clean.

Once dry, they help each other dress, Steve fussing with his tie until it's perfect. Bucky grins, hand smoothing down the silky fabric before _yanking_ on it, jerking it askew. Steve groans, playfully shoving him, and he knows, now, that no matter what happens, this aspect of things will always be easy with Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr!](https://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/)


End file.
